Unwritten
by VogueCyrus
Summary: Tori is enjoying a night at home alone, dancing and singing to herself, when the rest of the group watches amused and then joins in for fun. Jori/Cabbie/Brina


Standing in the middle of her home, Tori looked from side to side with a slight smirk on her face. She was home alone which rarely happened anymore since her father started to work from home. However, today her parents left for a week in the Bahamas, her sister was off visiting their aunt for the weekend, her girlfriend was off with their friends and her best friend was going out with her boyfriend. No one else stopped by without calling first. Where did that leave her? Standing on her coffee table in a pair of Capri sweat pants, a white camisole, a messy ponytail, her glasses and the remote to the stereo. Tori couldn't help but feel excitement rise inside of her. It wasn't that she didn't love her family and friends but she loved her time alone too. Her smirk slowly grew to a grin as she rose the remote to point in the direction of the system that would blast music throughout the entire house. It wasn't like their neighbors lived close enough to call the cops for disturbing the peace.

Seeing as how it was 7 o'clock on a Friday night she honestly didn't care what anyone thought since no one was around to judge. Slowly she rose the remote higher and pointed it in the direction of the black box above their tv. A tradition that she used to do all the time when she was home alone but hadn't got to in some time. There were various pictures of her dancing around crazy that she was unaware of and frankly she wouldn't care anyways. This was her way to unwind after a long week at school and just be herself. Did she dare? Oh she dared! Pressing the play button, her favorite song, for the moment anyways, Unwritten began to play throughout out the home.

_**I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned**_

Standing there as the first few lines played she looked around the large living room to make sure that no one came running and that she was in fact home alone. After a few moments she slowly started to move on the coffee table, just dancing in place for a moment. It was such a girl song that could make any girl feel good and want to dance and that's exactly what it did. Slowly her dancing in place grew a little causing her hands to raise above her head and her head to slowly sway from side to side as her hips moved in a circular motion to the beat.

_**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**_

Biting down on her lower lip she stopped when she thought she heard a noise and didn't move for a minute and then quickly blew it off. She wasn't going to let anything ruin her time alone. Her soft dancing quickly broke out into something more as she rose the remote to her lips and started to sing on her coffee table like she was putting on a performance for a large audience, unaware that she now was.

_**Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else**_

"Told you." Trina whispered to her sisters friends, causing them to laugh quietly from the door behind her. Standing on the back porch were none other then her friends and sister, who was supposed to be gone. Cat and Robbie couldn't help but dance in place causing the others to chuckle. All expect for Jade who couldn't help but watch amused as her girlfriend started to move and sing on the coffee table like nothing else mattered at all. That was one of the reason she had fallen in love with her. She didn't care what anyone else thought.

"I can't believe this!" Cat squeaked clapping her hands together as she threw her arms above her head and moved it from side to side causing her hair to fly all over the place. Robbie just laughed at his girlfriend while Andre watched with raised eyebrows until he noticed the movements of his girlfriend, Elise's hips and smirked playfully.

"God, I love her." Jade laughed out loud which wasn't heard by Tori due to the volume of the music. The house was literally shaking due to the bass in the song which only made the environment more enjoyable and danceable.

_**Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten**_

Tori jumped from the table to the ground singing at the top of her lungs into the remote control she held in her hand. The smile on her face was undeniable as she started to spin in circles around the couch. She suddenly wished she would have worn socks to slide across their wood floor. "Live with your arms wide open!" she screamed out as she stopped spinning looking up at the ceiling giggling wildly at herself. She had never felt freer to be herself or liked herself more. Slowly she lowered her hands and began dancing and singing again.

Jade watched as she quickly rolled over the back of the couch like she was some kind of ninja and jumped back up with her arms held above her head. She almost doubled over in laughter as she placed her free hand on her hip and started to sway them back and forth again. This was Tori Vega.

_**Oh, oh, oh  
I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way**_

"Should we tell her that we're here?" Robbie asked quietly almost proving himself to be as dumb as he had been the year before. Of course this earned him a smack in the back of the head from Trina. "What?!" He screeched unsure of what he had done to deserve that.

"No you idiot! She'll stop dancing and singing!" Trina said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world causing everyone to laugh.

"Camera!" Cat said pulling her digital from her purse handing it to Beck to take pictures while she started to dance with Trina and Elise on the porch not caring what the boys and Jade thought or did. Little did she know that Beck was taking pictures of them too.

_**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
**_

Jade had never been more in love with anything or anyone in her entire life and she knew this was it. This was the real deal. They had yet to say those words to one another and they had been dating almost a year now and she had planned to tell her tonight until everyone decided to join him at the Vega house. Of course now she didn't think she could hold back much longer and he didn't care if everyone was there the first time he said it.

Jumping up and down on the couch, Tori's hair band slowly loosened before falling completely from her long dark locks. With a loud giggle she stopped jumping and bent over to shake her hair causing the once smoothed down hair to grow wild and full of life. She had never felt more alive alone than she did right then. Jumping from the couch to the table she continued to dance around and sing at the top of her lungs.

_**Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions**_

That was the last straw. The girls couldn't take it anymore. With a devious smirk on both Cat and Trina's faces they ran into the house screaming the song at the top of their lungs. "Release your inhibitions!" Tori jumped and turned with wide eyes seeing everyone laughing. She felt embarrassed as a familiar color or crimson flooded her tan cheeks.

"Ho-how long have you been standing there?" She screamed at everyone over the music but no one acknowledged her question. She watched as everyone started to dance along to the music, even the guys. Beck had handed the camera over to Jade and went up behind Trina dancing along with her and Elise while Andre stood next to Jade bopping his head up and down and Robbie was doing something no one knew. Before Tori knew what had happened Cat was on the couch next to her singing at the top of her lungs jumping up and down as well.

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else**_

_**Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken**_

Her eyes went from her friends to Jade who was smiling widely causing Tori to roll her eyes and shake her head. She suddenly felt too embarrassed to dance but that didn't last long because before she knew it Elise had grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the floor with them. Singing at the top of their lungs they all spread their arms out like it was some kind of choregraphy and began to spin in circles as they sang the song. Tori watched amused before she gave in and joined them in their singing and dancing around not caring anymore.

_**Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins**_

The house was in an uproar as the music blasted and the teens danced around. Most would assumed they had been drinking and some would just assumed they were on drugs but the fact of the matter was these kids didn't need any substance to make them happy or feel good about themselves. They were all different in their own ways but when put together they balanced each other out perfectly.

Their parents couldn't have been prouder of the students. They all made good grades, they all stayed out of trouble, they all did what they were ask and as a reward they had all the freedom in the world. Boy stayed with girls, girls stayed with the boys and it was something that was admired and envied by everyone else in Hollywood Arts who's parents wouldn't let them anywhere near a member of the opposite sex for a night. No, these teen's were extrodinary and everyone knew it.

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else**_

Jade held the camera in her hand turning it on record and slowly walked around the room getting everyone in the picture. Robbie who was now on the couch dancing around like a monkey on a playground, Andre and Beck trying to break dance on the hard wood floor, Cat jumping on the couch opposite of Robbie singing as if she didn't have a care in the world and then to the girls who were completely lost in the beat of a song. Laughing, she pointed the camera at herself with a smirk on her face and spoke clearly into the microphone. "I love that girl." She smirked before turning the camera back to Tori who was now making her way towards her with a playful grin.

"Uh oh." She smirked as she reached her and placed a leg between hers and began to roll her hips into Jade's. Her head moved from side to side causing her hair to fling all over the place which only made her sexier in Jade's opinion as she sang the words to the song as if she owned the damn thing. Slowly she started to move with her causing their hips to meet in the most intimate of ways.

_**Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten**_

Elise stopped dancing and ran to take the camera from Jade, wanting to get everyone on there and not the ground. Dancing her way over to Robbie and Cat she laughed at what she saw. Both standing on the couch each holding an object in their hands as if it were a microphone they were singing the song word for word to one another. It was as if the two were made to sing together because almost if one cue they broke eye contact and placed their free arms out beside them and started to jump again. They read one another's mind like no one else ever could with them.

She spun around to see Beck break dancing on the floor with Trina and Andre dancing and clapping next to him. The most unlikely pair had made the cutest of them all in her opinion. They fought like cats and dogs but when they got along no one could deny the chemistry that sparked from between them. It showed in Trina's smile as she watched her boyfriend dance on the ground like he was a professional when in fact he had no idea what he was doing. Then again, none of them really knew how to break dance so it just looked cool to them.

_**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**_

Turning the camera to herself, Elise made a funny face before feeling it being pulled from her hands by her boyfriend. She spun around to face him only to feel his lips being pressed against her own. Of course all she could do was giggle and push him lightly as it was all caught on camera. Rolling her eyes playfully she made her way to Trina, skipping and clapping as the girls started to dance together.

Suddenly the girls realized the song was coming to an end and their eyes darted to one another. The guys and Jade all watched puzzled and confused as they all ran to the middle of the room together with objects in their hands. Tori held the remote to the stereo, Trina the remote to the television, Cat had a hairbrush she had dug from Trina's purse and Elise held her phone. The huddled together and started to sing and dance together as if they had done this a million times together.

_**Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins**_

The others were all amused as they watched them sing together and dance around in a circle their feet doing the same movements, their hips swaying at the same time and they all wore the same smile on their faces.

"Have we been missing something?" Robbie asked as he held the camera on them making sure that he was recording exactly what they were doing so that the camera didn't miss a beat.

Jade shrugged and laughed not taking her eyes off of Tori who looked at her momentarily shooting her a wink that sent shivers down her spine. It was amazing how one woman could make her feel so much standing so far away. She had never wanted to protect or be with anyone as much as he did her. "I know, girl." Andre said as he patted Jade's shoulder almost reading her mind. "Me too." He nodded towards Elise with a smile on his face.

"What has happened to us?" Beck asked placing his hand on the wall behind him leaning back on it with a grin on his face.

Laughing they all shrugged and watched the women they loved and cherished dance around together as if there wasn't a care in the world. It was a site that neither would forget for as long as they possibly lived and they couldn't if they wanted to because there was documented proof that they were just as into the song as the girls were a few moments ago. It was funny how one song could bring out so much in people.

"We fell in love." Jade answered as if it were the easiest answer on the face of the earth getting looks from everyone around her. That was the first time she had admitted to loving Tori and they all wore shocked expressions before they turned into knowing smiles.

"It's about time!" Beck laughed patting her on the back.

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten (more)**_

The girls finished out the song together before all collapsing back on the ground behind them in fits of laughter. It was truly a relaxing experience and although she hadn't done it alone like planned Tori couldn't have felt better at the moment. Raising her hand she hit the off button on the remote not even bothering to look to see if she was pointed in the right direction as she did so. They were all gasping for air as laughter escaped their lips not caring what the boys thought at the moment.

"Oh my God! How long were you guys back there?" Slowly Tori propped herself up on her elbows and looked to all the girls who were slowly getting up as well. She couldn't believe how childish they had just acted but it was definitely worth it.

"Long enough to see that you can work it!" Elise winked and slowly stood up releasing a long breath before laughing again. "I can't believe we just did that!"

"Oh believe it! We've got proof!" Robbie piped in holding up the camera in his hand.

Everyone's eyes grew wide realizing that they all had taken parts recording, minus Tori. They couldn't believe there was documented proof of them being completely and utterly childish and out of control.

"Did you really?" Cat asked as she got up and ran towards her purse pulling out her av cord to hook her camera up to the tv.

A few minutes later they were all huddled around the tv waiting for Robbie to work the camera. Beck and Robbie sat on the floor trying ot figure out what button to push now that they had it plugged in, Andre and Elise sat on one of the couches talking about school on Monday and what homework they had, Cat kept poking and tickling Trina to the point she was laughing hysterically and then there was Tori and Jade. The unlikely couple that made the best of them sat on the far end of the couch. Tori on Jade's lap sideways with her head resting against her chest and Jade's arms wrapped securely around her middle holding her as close as possible.

"Got it!" Robbie exclaimed as a few pictures began to play on the screen in front of them. They laughed at a few pictures that were taken at school that day showing that they really didn't do anything in that place but goof off between classes. There was a picture of Beck and Robbie seeing if Robbie could fit into a locker, a picture of Trina leaning over the bathroom sink reapplying her lipgloss for the 100th time that day and then a picture of Robbie and Cat making silly faces for the camera.

"I thought we were watching a video." Andre asked slightly confused.

Beck laughed and looked back to him with a smile on his face. "Hold on. It will start right after…"

"…OH MY GOD DELETE THAT!" Tori exclaimed at the site of a picture of her with her arms in the air standing on the coffee table that was currently right in front of her. Shaking her head she buried her head in Jade's chest not believing that they stood there watching and taking pictures but before anyone could even counter what she had said they music started and all you could hear were the girls dancing around singing and dancing at the top of their lungs.

The whole room was in hysterics as the video played on. Tears were falling from eyes from laughing too hard and Robbie complained that his stomach hurt from it. They couldn't believe that they had all acted that way but it was the best part of their weeks so far. You could see the camera being passed from person to person because there would be a bump and then you'd see someone take off. Suddenly Tori just knew that Jade had the camera because for a long while it was focused on no one but her.

"Jade!" She squealed laughing as she followed her every movement. She couldn't deny the feelings she had for the girl and she was just thankful that he was following her around and not someone else.

She smiled when she noticed that he had turned the camera to Robbie and Cat and suddenly Jade's face fell. "Oh shit." She mumbled getting looks from a few people sitting close enough to hear. "Can we turn it off?!" She almost jumped up causing Tori to fall from her lap and into the floor. She looked from the screen down to her with red cheeks and unsure eyes causing Tori to look at her curiously.

"Jeeze, baby." Tori gave her a weird look as she stood back up and brushed off the back of her sweats. Looking back to the screen she saw Jade's face up close and personal causing her to giggle quietly. "Jade you look fine." She informed her. Looking at her she saw her head down and turned back to the tv wondering what could have her so upset at the moment.

_Laughing, she pointed the camera at herself with a smirk on her face and spoke clearly into the microphone. "I love that girl." She smirked before turning the camera back to Tori who was now making her way towards her with a playful grin._

The room suddenly grew quiet. The girls all gasped as the guys gave her knowing looks. Trina quickly paused the video they were watching not wanting to miss any of it and not wanting to miss her sisters reaction to what Jade said.

Standing there with her mouth agape, Tori stared at herself on the screen. Trina had paused it right when she was sauntering towards Jade and that normally would have embarrassed her but right now she was too lost in what her long time girlfriend had just admited on the camera. Slowly her mouth closed as her heart skipped a beat before suddenly pounding in her chest.

Jade sat there knowing everyone was looking at her, she wasn't dumb, and moved a hand to cover her face. She couldn't believe that this was the moment she was going to tell her it was true. Normally she would have just rolled her eyes and smirked and told her but suddenly nerves got the best of her since she wasn't moving or saying anything. She felt her entire body heat up and her heart pound so loud she was sure that everyone in the room could hear it. She didn't know what to say or what to do and could have killed Trina for stopping the video concentrating on her and only her.

"Jade…" Tori's voice was soft as she looked from the tv back to her completely ignoring the fact that everyone else was in the room with them. Her girlfriend had just admitted on camera that she was in love with her yet she hadn't told her to her face yet. She was confused and scared all at the same time. She wanted it to be true but part of her didn't. If she said it and meant it, it would mean that she would have to say it back but not because she felt she had to but because she wanted her to know she felt the same but if she didn't mean it then she could put of the embarrassing 'I am deeply in love with you' scene for another day when their friends weren't surrounding them. "…what did you mean?" She asked quietly.

Groaning, Jade ran her hand down her face allowing her eyes to peak up from the top of her fingers. Looking around the room, at everyone but her, she noticed the stares in her directions. Some of them encouraging her to speak and some just of pure shock wondering where that came from. Slowly her eyes looked up to Tori's who looked down at her completely confused to what she had admitted. "Sit down." She said softly causing her to do what she was told.

She sat right back on her lap the way she was before Jade decided to knock her off. The darker of the two girls ignored the looks from everyone else and moved one arm around her waist and the other to one of her hands taking it in her own.

"You know I really didn't expect you to see that." She admitted with a laugh but she was the only one. Of course the laughter was just nerves and it was a way for her to release them but it didn't seem to be helping that everyone's eyes were on her. "I wanted to say this in such a different way but then again maybe this was the way it was supposed to happen."

Tori's eyebrow curved over her eyes as her heart continued to pound in her chest. She knew it was right and she knew that she loved her but she never knew she felt the same. Everyday in school their friends would kiss and hug just like them but they had all crossed the 'I love you' line after the first few weeks of their relationships. For Jade and her it had been almost a year and at first she thought that she just didn't feel that way about her but then she realized that it was making their relationship less complicated. Love complicated things. She knew she loved her but saying it was something she hadn't been ready to do. Was she ready now? She didn't know.

Looking from Tori's fingers that were playing with her own up into her eyes, Jade's couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. No matter how nervous or upset she was she could always look into her eyes to find the comfort she needed and wanted. Sure they had their disagreements and fought just like everyone else (more then everyone else) but the one thing that held them together was the fact she knew in her heart how she felt about her. She didn't want to say it until she knew it was real and she had known for a while but the thing that scared her the most was Tori wasn't like anyone she had dated. All the others had professed their love early on and Tori didn't even seem interested in it to her but she refused to hold it back any longer.

"It's true. I love you and not in just the 'friend' way. Tori Vega I am completely and hopelessly head over heels do stupid things sing to you on your balcony dance around the living room to girly music can't live without you in love with you." A few chuckles and giggles could be heard around the room knowing that everything she said she had done. She had sang to her when she was on her balcony one night, she had just danced across the living room with her to girly music without complaining and there they sat cuddling on the couch. The thing that most girls dream of in their significant other. "I love you." She repeated softer as she gazed into her chocolate orbs with a smile on her face.

Tori felt a small smile tug at the corner or her lips with Jade's admittance to her and the the fact that she had done it in front of all of their friends meant something to her too. It meant that she wanted everyone to know and that alone made her heart flutter in her chest. Quickly her hands moved to cup her face bringing her lips to hers for a passionate kiss. Her eyes closed as she allowed all of her emotions to pour out against her lips right then and there forgetting that everyone was surrounding them and honestly not caring. Their lips tangled together as Jade's arms moved to wrap securly around her waist. She didn't know what this meant if it meant anything but right then she didn't care. She didn't run when she told her. She didn't say it back but she didn't run.

Slowly pulling away from her with a bright smile on her face she placed small kisses on her lips speaking between each one just loud enough for her to hear. "I love you too."

Pulling away she pressed her forehead to hers allowing her hands to trail down her chest before wrapping around her torso. She snuggled up into her chest nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. This was the perfect evening to Tori Vega. This is how things were supposed to be.

"and the rest is still unwritten!" Robbie exclaimed with a bright smile on his face like he had finally done something right and said something at the right time. He knew he was wrong when he felt a hand on the back of his head causing him to groan and rub where Trina had just smacked him. "Man!" He exclaimed.

"Wrong time, man. Wrong time." Beck informed him causing the group of friends to erupt in laughter before going back to their video.


End file.
